Say it Again
by daina layturner
Summary: slash! Cas comes back. fluffy drabble, cause we need some fluff right now. please read and review :


Author's note: Hello, I came up with this fluffy fic at three in the morning. This was the note to myself I found the next morning: Leviacas comes back and confronts dean, gives him kiss, dean feels torn about it, then cas finds strength to fight back and happily ever after.

Even though this will never happen, not all of it anyway, I really just want a happy ending. I apologize if it gets a bit sappy, but it is a fluff piece. Please enjoy this bit of fluffy goodness :)

"Hello Dean." The hunter stared, it really was all he could do. The group had been staying in the cabin for a few weeks after the whole Becky adventure. They thought they had been off the radar from the Leviathans, standing in the room however was strong evidence of the contrary.

" Well, you three have done a remarkable job of playing hide and seek, but well, I win. As usual." smirking, what Bobby had nicknamed the boss leviathan took a step forward. Narrowing it's gaze at Dean, ignoring what Sam was trying to say to it. Dean fought the instinct to step back as it advanced toward him. " Dean, Dean, Dean it's good to see you again. You left quite the impression on old Cassie, lets see if the man fits the legend." Invading his personal space the leviathan leaned forward and planted a uncharacteristically chaste peck on Deans gasping mouth.

Frozen to the spot Dean didn't know how to react, the leviathan just kinda hung there, his eyes open and staring at the effect he was having on the taller man. The gentle pressure still there and seeing Cas' vessel brought back that clenching in his gut he'd been trying to ignore for months now. A quick prayer to what little part of him that believed Cas could still hear him, he kissed back.

A surprised grunt bubbled up from the leviathan, as though issued a challenge it put more force and passion into his movements. Dean was lost in the moment, he'd never had his chance with his Cas. There always seemed so many other things to do, but Cas had known, they both knew how the other felt in an unspoken agreement. He found his hands and come up to grip the vessels face in both hands. This unbelievable aching rolled up and down him, the hurt of everything that had happened with Cas, the hurt of everything they still need to do and the hurt of what could have been.

All at once the leviathan pulled away. Smirking at a job well done as he saw that raw guilt on the hunter's face.

" Figures you'd-" as the leviathan began what it must have considered a witty retort it suddenly dropped to the carpeted floor. Sam and Bobby just stood there, but Dean was stooped beside the body as though he had anticipated this.

"Cas?" he held his breath. "Cas. . . you son of a bitch, c'mon."

Silence filled the room as minute by minute passed. Then a sign of life, a shallow inhale that said that someone was home, something was in this vessel that had been through so much.

A groan with an opening of eyes made Dean stop thinking. "Cas?"

"Hello Dean." the gruff voice rolled off Cas' tongue smoothly as though he had never left. Dean could have cried if he was the type, but his throat had seemed to have swollen shut as Cas looked at him with relief in his eyes.

"Hey." Dean croaked, patting the angel on the shoulder. The white dress shirt stained with mud and dirt, seemed the boss leviathan had little care of it's appearance.

"I heard you. And found my way back Dean."

"Say it again." the hunter found himself saying.

"Dean?" Cas muttered as the smallest of smiles found it's self of his face. Dean knew he must be grinning like an idiot but he didn't care. His Cas was back.

"Hold that thought." Cas stood as Dean ran out to the impala that had been stashed at the cabin during the whole crime spree business. Ignoring Bobby and Sam on his way. Popping the trunk Dean pulled out that familiar article of clothing, trotting back to the house. Cas had already said his hellos to Sam and was in the middle of an explanation to Bobby, when he sensed Dean.

"I kept it, you know, uh just in case." rubbing the back of his neck off handedly, Cas accepted the coat with a fondness Dean hadn't expected.

"Thank you Dean." Cas then closed the few feet separating them, and kissed Dean proper this time. Dean did find his eyes watering, but none fell. "Thank you."


End file.
